Pilih siapa, B?
by Em Fitzgerald
Summary: [Ms. B: "Panggil Aku B" - Fira Basuki] Selalu ada pilihan pada dua hati yang berbeda. Fict penutup Challenge #WBD2014


**Pilih siapa, B?**

**oleh Em Fitgerald**

**Ms. B: "Panggil Aku B" milik **** Fira Basuki**

**Untuk Challenge World Book Day 2014 **

**Prompt: Terakhir (diambil dari The Cuckoo's Calling, Robert Galbraith)**

* * *

"Jadi, pilih siapa, B? Ini hampir seminggu, loh."

Sumpah ,aku bosan dengar pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut Fifin. Setiap hari selama hampir satu minggu ini, pertanyaan yang sama selalu ditanyakan sahabatku sekaligus teman satu apartemenku.

"Bawel banget sih, kamu! Ini bukan perkara pilih sepatu di mall, Fin. Ini menyangkut masa depanku."

Salahku juga sebenarnya, saat itu mengatakan sambil lalu akan segera memilih dalam waktu satu minggu. Masalahnya, yang harus aku pilih adalah satu dari dua orang pria lajang yang sama-sama mempunyai hati terhadapku.

Aku, Beauty Ayu Pangestu, biasa dipanggil B, 24 tahun, wanita karir, _single_, dan sedang dikejar _deadline_ menikah oleh Mama. Dan untuk menyelesaikan _deadline_ tersebut, aku harus memilih dua orang pria di depan mataku. Terdengar picisan memang, memilih di antara dua hati. Namun itu yang harus aku lakukan dalam waktu dekat.

Pria pertama bernama Matt. Bukan, bukan orang _bule_. Nama aslinya Ahmad, tapi dia selalu mengenalkan dirinya dengan nama "Matt". Biar terdengar keren katanya. Tampan, tubuhnya tinggi dan proporsional, perlente, dan segala hal yang diingikan wanita dari fisik seorang pria ada pada dirinya. Maklum, mantan model. Saat ini dia bekerja di _production house_ yang merupakan anak perusahaan milik perusahaan tempatku bekerja. Aku bekerja sebagai _manager editor_ majalan fashion bernama _Bold_, sedangkan Matt bekerja sebagai produser di PH tersebut. Kami bertemu saat aku menjadi salah satu bintang tamu di program kecantikan yang diproduseri oleh Matt.

Pertemuan singkat kami mengubah hubungan relasi kami dari rekan kerja menjadi… entahlah. Aku juga tidak mengerti dengan status kami. Bisa dibilang _no string attached_. Dia yang intens mendekatiku, bahkan cenderung 'menyosor' seperti _salesman_ yang sedang dikejar target. Bila bukan Matt, mungkin sudah aku beri ultimatum untuk segera menyingkir dari kehidupanku. Namun Matt berbeda. Aku cukup menikmati kebersamaan kami. Diluar sikapnya yang terlalu agresif, Matt adalah pria yang enak diajak bicara. Itu yang membuat aku nyaman bersamanya.

Pria kedua adalah Mas Ugi. Sugih Bondo atau yang akrab dipanggil Ugi Gembul adalah kakak kelasku saat SMA. Dipanggil demikian karena perawakannya yang gemuk. Bisa dibilang Mas Ugi adalah pria pilihan Mama. Aku bilang begitu karena Mas Ugi mendekatiku dengan cara membeli hati Mama agar 'direstui' dekat denganku. Katanya, dia sudah suka denganku saat SMA. Hal itu terlihat dari seringnya dia mengantar-jemputku dari sekolah. Mama senang dengan pembawaan Mas Ugi yang ramah dan _easy going_ dan seolah member lampu hijau agar aku Mas Ugi menjalin hubungan dengan anaknya. Padahal saat itu aku malah berpacaran dengan teman sekelasku.

Mas Ugi orangnya baik. Tapi entah mengapa aku merasa kurang _sreg_ dengan dekat dengannya karena Mama. Bahkan kalau Mas Ugi sedang berkunjung ke rumahku, dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Mama daripada denganku. Terlihat seperti terpaksa sih, tapi toh Mas Ugi tidak pernah menolak ajakan Mama makan siang di rumah. Mama sangat senang dengan keberadaan Mas Ugi. Seperti punya anak lelaki karena hanya aku satu-satunya anak Mama. Terlebih kepiawaian Mas Ugi memainkan piano, menambah poin plus di mata Mama. Aku berpikir, kenapa tidak Mama saja yang mengangkat Mas Ugi sebagai anaknya daripada mengangkatnya sebagai calon pacarku.

.

.

.

Beberapa bulan yang lalu aku dirundung duka. Bapak—kakekku, orang tua Mama—meninggal dunia. Duka mendalam yang disertai penyesalan terbesar yang pernah aku rasakan seumur hidupku. Penyesalan karena aku tidak bisa memenuhi permintaan **terakhir**nya, pulang. Ya, Bapak hanya memintaku pulang ke rumahnya beberapa jam sebelum beliau menghembuskan napas terakhirnya. Permintaan yang mudah yang seharusnya bisa kulakukan bila saja aku tidak memenuhi ajakan Matt kala itu.

Saat seharusnya aku menemani saat-saat terakhir hidup Bapak, aku justru sedang melakukan hal-hal tidak senonoh dengan Matt yang notabene baru aku kenal satu hari. Penyesalan yang masih aku rasakan sampai detik ini.

"_Udahlah_, B. Bapak _udah_ tenang di alam sana. Matt juga _udah_ minta maaf ke _lu_ 'kan? Lagipula bukan sepenuhnya salah Matt, _toh_ sudah takdirnya Bapak dipanggil Tuhan."

Fifin benar. Aku tidak bisa terus menyalahkan Matt atas kejadian itu. Lagipula aku juga salah. Aku yang mudah terbuai Matt saat itu meski tahu itu tidak benar.

Sekarang Matt menunjukkan bahwa dirinya serius ingin dekat kembali denganku. Setelah aku sanggup melewati masa-masa berduka, Matt kembali menyambutku. Tapi justru bukan hanya Matt. Mas Ugi juga mulai intens mendekatiku.

Bayangkan, aku diperlakukan bak puteri oleh dua orang pria dalam waktu bersamaan. Mungkin kebanyakan perempuan di luaran sana akan senang dan merasa di atas angin. Tapi justru aku merasa risih dengan intensnya perhatian mereka. Bukan hanya aku saja yang merasa risih, Fifin dan Bunny—teman satu apartemenku yang lain, _gay_—juga mulai risih dengan kedatangan mereka berdua yang terlalu sering. Bahkan kadang keduanya kebetulan datang bersamaan. Mereka seolah berlomba untuk mendapatkan hatiku. Jujur aku tidak bisa memilih begitu saja.

"Sekarang yang harus _lu_ lakukan adalah memilih. Pilih Matt atau Mas Ugi. Titik," ujar Fifin tegas.

"_Gak_ segampang kamu ngomong, Fin," kataku. "Justru semakin intens perhatian mereka, semakin aku bingung menentukan pilihan. Persaingannya tidak sehat."

Aku pikir, kalau mereka berdua memang _gentle_, seharusnya mereka bersaing secara jantan. Cara seperti ini justru telihat kekanakkan di mataku. Seperti remaja yang baru kasmaran saja.

"Tapi mau sampai kapan kamu gantung perasaan mereka berdua, B?" tanya Fifin serius.

"_Gak _tahu." Aku hanya bisa menunduk pasrah, "Aku bingung."

"_Meow…meow…."_

Tiba-tiba saja Cantik, kucing Persiaku, melenggang menghampiri kami yang sedang duduk di kursi santai di balkon apartemen. Dia berjalan sambil mengigit sebuah kain berwarna merah muda yang sepertinya aku kenal.

"_Meow…._" Cantik menjatuhkan kain yang ternyata _T-shirt_ di kakiku.

_T-shirt_ yang aku ketahui milik Mas Ugi yang dipakai saat menjengukku di rumah sakit saat aku dirawat akibat kecelakaan lalulintas pasca ditinggal Bapak. "Loh kok bisa ada di sini?" Aku memandang Cantik dan Fifin bergantian.

"_Meow…meow…._"

"_Gak_ tahu. Mungkin itu pertanda, B, bahwa kamu harus memilih Mas Ugi.

Hah? Yang benar saja! "_Ngawur_, kamu." Aku mengelus-elus Cantik yang kini berbaring di pangkuanku.

"Bisa aja kali, B. Petunjuk dari Tuhan yang secara tidak langsung disampaikan lewat Cantik."

"_Meow…meow…_"

Cantik melompat ke pangkuan Fifin, "Tuh, Cantik aja setuju sama _gue." _

Aku mengabaikan suara Cantik dan Fifin yang bersahutan. Yang ada di kepalaku saat ini adalah pikiran tentang pertanda itu. Mungkinkah, ini pertanda bahwa petunjuk Cantik adalah pilihan **terakhir**ku?

"_Meow…._"


End file.
